Plan of presentation for the Developmental Fund Section. Since this submission is a competitive renewal, we will first present a brief Background to describe how our Developmental Funds have been (and are currently being) used. We believe the "track record" is the best indicator of success for Developmental Funds. Consequently, summaries of Developmental Fund awards during the current ICMIC will follow. We support four Developmental Fund Projects annually, at $50,000 per project. Projects are for two years, assuming progress in the first year. We stagger projects; in any year, two projects will be in Year 1, and two will be in Year 2. We recently selected Projects 10 and 11 for their first year of funding during the current (05) year. They are presented, in an abbreviated RO-1 application format in this section. They will receive their second year of funding in the next ICMIC funding cycle. Because we have a mechanism in place for selecting Developmental Projects each May, we include two "to be named" projects to be selected next year for initial funding. In the 2002 competition we had three projects we felt were extraordinary. As a result, we funded three Developmental Projects that year, using Institutional funds. The UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and the School of Medicine have each agreed to put up a portion of an annual $50,000 commitment to an additional Molecular Imaging Developmental Fund project. While the project will be subject to internal review by the Cancer Center Seed Grant committee (JCCC) and the Stein-Oppenheimer review committee (SOM), Drs. Gasson and Rome have agreed to "earmark" funds for this purpose - subject to internal peer review.